Yami & Hikari
by Paradoja el inquisidor
Summary: Para salvar un país en necesario entender el origen de sus problemas. Pero las cosas cambian si la situación con la incursión de las extraespecies en la vida de humanidad. Hay que ver como un hombre esta entre la luz y la oscuridad luchando en contra de su moral.
1. Chapter 1

**Yami & Hikari**

Muchas veces un problema tiene no una sino varias fuentes, varias cosas en conjunto que hacen que dicho problema se salga de control y se vuelva más y más grande.

Eso mismo le paso a México, un país con un problema muy severo, el cual era la falta de una verdadera fuerza del orden.

Desde sus inicios el país nunca estuvo en un verdadero orden, siempre en un constante desequilibrio.

Siempre habiendo disputas de poder internas que fueron forjando un país sin una autoridad que llevase al país a ser la súper potencia que debería ser y parecía que se cae la nación a pedazos, sosteniéndose por una viga que se tambalea incesantemente.

Pero llega un día en que esa viga terminara cediendo.

México al principio de la década del 201X recibió la existencia de las extraespecies junto a todo el mundo. La noticia sacudió al mundo de una forma tan contundente, que fue un derrumbe en los cimientos de sus creencias.

¿Cómo le hacías para que un niño dejara creer en el monstruo debajo de la cama?

¿Cómo le hacías para que recupera su fe un católico si los ángeles y demonios contradicen sus creencias con la historia de sus especies?

Pero sobre todo. ¿Cómo le haces para que los humanos no les teman? Y un sinfín de preguntas ante diferentes problemáticas.

En México había muchos problemas y hacer público la existencia de las extraespecies lo agravo mas, sobre todo porque muchas de estas se enfrentaron a muchos problemas del México moderno y su peculiar corrupción.

Había mucha tensión internacional y el gobierno podrido y las mafias del país se peleaban por evitar un conflicto internacional, pues estaba el asunto del impero Atlante y el reino Sirena, pues ambas costas pertenecían desde tiempos inmemoriales a ambas naciones, por lo que las exigencias de estas por respetar sus territorios era una presión intensa, sobre todo con la contaminación que ejercían ciertas empresas que bien podrían desembocar en un conflicto internacional.

El gobierno no podría tener las cosas en orden y ni le interesaba a varios de sus miembros, por ellos el país se podía ir al infierno mientras ellos tuvieran los bolsillos llenos.

Pero el cambio viene en varias formas y un rayo de esperanza se aparece en la forma un hombre que curiosamente tiene el nombre del salvador de la humanidad según el catolicismo.

Un joven chico llamado Jesús se encuentra en una residencia de su adinerada familia, la cual está en un punto que le permite ver el santuario de las ballenas jorobadas con el telescopio de su abuelo, Jesús fue a ver a sus abuelos que vivían ahí, pues el anciano le gustaba el aire fresco del mar.

El abuelo siempre le contaba historias de sirenas que a veces veía cuando solía navegar cuando era joven, el anciano contaba había sirenas las cuales salían a asolearse en las rocas y que saltaban al mar apenas veían a las personas acercarse a los lejos.

El abuelo de Jesús al enterarse de las extraespecies quería conocer una sirena, siempre le gusto esa especie, el solía contar que llevo a su madre cuando era niña ver la película de la sirenita, recuerda que le compro una muñeca de la princesa Ariel que siempre fue su favorita.

El abuelo de Jesús contaba que su familia siempre ha tenido una fascinación por el mar, considerando un lugar hermoso.

Con las extraespecies incursionándose a la sociedad humana, el abuelo podía confirmar el hecho de que no estaba loco y que las sirenas que vio en sus tiempos de navegante eran reales. Pero aunque no eran muy vistas las extraespecies todavía en la nación, si se podía ver alguna se podría considerar un milagro, aun no confiaban del todo en la humanidad.

Un día Jesús fue a ver a sus abuelos, el había ido porque su abuela se había torcido un tobillo, el abuelo era alguien muy eficiente en cuidar a su mujer, pero Jesús llego a casa de estos, trayendo muchas cosas para estos, pese a estar económicamente bien y tener una empleada doméstica que les ayude, Jesús no se limitaba en evitarle la fatiga a esta y que estuviera mas al pendiente de estos. En los que destacaba los medicamentos para desinflamar y varios alimentos.

La empleada doméstica recibe a Jesús con esta muy atareada.

-Joven Jesús. ¿Para qué se molestó? ya había ido al mandado hace unos días.-

-No me diga que hacer doña Toña, mi mama me dijo que trajera lo necesario para mi abuela.-

La señora le da un ligero golpe cariñoso a Jesús en el brazo, cuando la señora Toña empezaba a guardar lo que trajo Jesús esta le dice.

-Su abuelo salió hace rato por algo de carbón, ya sabe cómo es doña Alicia, adora las parrilladas y quiere pescado asado fresco.-

-¿Supongo que a mí me toca ir a conseguirlo? Ok, será divertido, iré por el equipo de pesca. Regreso, en un rato, supongo que mi abuela está durmiendo la siesta a esta hora. Vaya limpiando esa parrilla, a lo mejor regreso con unos buenos pescados.-

Jesús se retira a un muelle alejado de la propiedad que aún se puede ver desde esta, no le toma unos cuantos minutos en llegar justo a unos metros había una pequeña caseta en la cual se encontraba el equipo de pescar y algunas cosas más.

Jesús tenía todo lo necesario para pescar, tenía una silla, una sombrilla, su equipo de pesca y una cubeta, el muelle era algo largo por lo que Jesús estaba más que listo para su objetivo.

Logro sacar unos cuantos peses en el lapso de una hora, eran peces de buen de tamaño más que suficiente para una comida, pero Jesús pensó que podría sacar otro más ya que sentía que estaba de buena racha.

-Uno más y nos vamos Chucho.-

Se dijo a sí mismo el joven lanzando el sedal al mar una vez más esperando que su suerte aun siga. Al cabo de unos segundos la bolla se hunde y el carrete empieza a correr a gran velocidad, Jesús inicia la lucha contra el pez, pero la tensión del hilo de la caña de pescar se rompe inmediatamente.

Esto desconcertó a Jesús el cual jala del carrete para poner un nuevo cebo a la caña.

-Veo que este pez si era más grande de lo que esperaba. No siempre se puede ganar… ¿ah?-

El cebo aún estaba en la punta de cuerda y en uno de los anzuelos de este estaba un biquini rosa florido.

En la mente del chico se libraba una guerra entre sus neuronas por saber porque salió un biquini con su caña de pescar, no tenía lógica en lo absoluto para el en lo absoluto. Mientras trataba de hallarle un sentido al asunto ve en el agua que sale una cabeza la cual lo mira entre molesta y avergonzada, esto sorprende mucho al joven, pues esto es algo que no tiene sentido para él. Ya mirando con detenimiento nota que esa cabeza que sale del mar es de una chica pelirroja de ojos acuamarina.

La cabeza se fue acercando más y más hacia donde estaba Jesús el cual no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ya lo suficientemente cerca la chica le habla en francés pero Jesús ni lo entiende en lo absoluto dicho idioma.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Jummm.-

Respondió la chica, esta se dio cuenta de que Jesús no le entiende en lo absoluto.

-¿Me podrías devolver mi biquini por favor?-

El hecho de que la joven que solo se le ve la cabeza y el hecho de que le hable en acento francés desconcierta aún más a Jesús.

-Dije que si me devuelves mi biquini.-

En eso Jesús reacciona y empieza a zafar el biquini del anzuelo pero se percata de que este está roto de la parte del frente.

-Disculpa, pero está roto tu biquini… ¿por cierto que haces debajo del agua? ¿Practicas buceo o algo así?-

Jesús ya pudo concretar algunas ideas, pero la chica se muestra algo desconcertada como si esperara otro tipo de respuesta.

-¿En serio? No puedo creer que haya gente así de despistada.-

Jesús mira intrigado a la pelirroja la cual parece estar fastidiada de la situación.

-¿Por qué todos los hombres son así de despistados? ¿No notaste mis orejas? Son diferentes a las tuyas.-

La chica se acerca mas al muelle mientras señala con sus manos una de sus orejas. Jesús se inclina y para verla, el agua estaba lo suficientemente clara para ver que la chica se estaba cubriendo con una mano sus senos, lo cual hizo sentir culpable a Jesús pero la culpa se transformó en asombro en segundos.

¿Motivos? Las orejas parecían una especie de aletas de color azul, de los brazos les salían unas aletas semitransparentes que le recordaban al famoso pez beta de un color rosa y sus manos estaban palmeadas y las pliegues entre sus dedos eran iguales que las aletas de sus antebrazos.

Jesús se sorprendió al ver más debajo de lo que el agua cristalina le permitía, una cola de pescado de color azul con aletas rosas muy llamativas, es ahí cuando el Jesús cae en cuenta de que se trataba de una sirena cayéndose de la impresión, la sirena suspira molesta y dice.

-Es la quinta vez que va del mes.-

Jesús ya más tranquilo le entrega el biquini a la sirena la cual estaba molesta porque estaba rota su prenda.

-Perdón, yo no sabía que estabas ahí abajo.-

Se disculpó con la sirena pero esta estaba más preocupada por el hecho de que su biquini estaba roto, Jesús trata de remediar esto.

-Te comprare otro mejor, solo dame un momento e iré a comprarte uno nuevo…-

-Agradezco que quieras compensar este accidente, pero las prendas humanas no son como las prendas de las sirenas, un biquini para humanas se resbalaría y los de las sirenas están diseñados para que no se salgan de su sitio, además la dracma neptuniana es muy superior al peso mexicano, un biquini de estos en mi ciudad sale en doscientas dracmas y un dracma son como 29 pesos.-

Jesús trago saliva, pues no se imaginó que la moneda de las sirenas fuese más cara que el dólar, pues el precio que le menciono la sirena es como 5800 pesos según sus cálculos. En eso el chico se percata de que traía una playera, quitándosela para posteriormente dársela.

-Puedes usar esto por mientras. ¿Puedes usar esto, cierto?-

Jesús estaba ofreciéndole la playera a la pelirroja, está la toma y ni dudo en ponérsela.

-Gracias, esto será suficiente mientras llego a mi casa, ahí poder arreglar mi biquini, sería un problema si llego al vecindario semidesnuda.-

Jesús mira hacia la cintura de la sirena y se percata de que tenía puesta una especie de minifalda floreada, también miro por unos segundos uno de los senos de la sirena, no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, no noto más detalles de estos porque se puso rápidamente y esta no se percató de que se los vio.

-Bueno, al menos estarás bien mientras llegas a tu casa, por cierto. ¿Qué hacías por aquí?-

-¿Yo? Soy parte de protección animal, mi deber es vigilar que el medio ambiente esté en condiciones saludables, estaba haciendo mi ronda hasta que me jalaste el biquini.-

-Perdón por eso, ya eh oído las fricciones que tienen los reinos marinos con los demás países. ¿De dónde eres?

-Ciudad Almeja, está a unas pocas millas náuticas de aquí, muchos humanos les da risa el nombre, pero es la ciudad fronteriza más cercana a México del reino Neptune.-

Sin darse cuenta Jesús platico con la sirena de cosas triviales, ellos se trataron con tanta naturalidad que se olvidaron de las diferencias entre ellos, Jesús miro bien a la pelirroja sirena, entre más las miraba más hermosa le parecía.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo se les paso a ambos se despidieron, ya que se les olvido que tenían asuntos por atender los dos.

-Cielos, mi jefe me hará cebiche. ¿Vienes seguido por aquí? Para devolverte tu playera.-

-A veces, esto es propiedad de mis abuelos, su casa está justo atrás de mí, estaré viniendo en estos días porque mi abuela tiene un tobillo lastimado.

Ella de un salto vuelve al mar, ella sale de este para despedirse.

-Bueno, vendré en uno de estos días a devolverte la playera, por sobre aviso a tus familiares. No quiero que se espanten al verme, sirve de mucho que sepan que voy venir, la última vez que vi un humano antes que tú casi le da un infarto de la impresión. Por cierto, me llamo Marie.-

-Jesús, gusto en conocerte Marie.-

Luego de la despedida Jesús se retira con su pesca a contarles lo sucedido a sus abuelos, no le creerían lo que acaba de pasar.

Pasaron los días y Jesús no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Marie, la sirena realmente le llamo mucho la atención, en su vida había visto una chica más hermosa y sobre todo agradable, él pensó en un presente para disculparse por lo del biquini.

Lo que no sabía Jesús es que este encuentro seria el que definiría su destino y el rumbo que definirá su vida.

**Notas de Paradoja.**

**Ok antes que nada para los que siguen mi fic sins of the father les pido una disculpa, porque llegue a un punto en que me bloquie y no sé cómo continuar ese fic.**

**Esta historia es algo que eh estado pensando desde que los Extraditables los conocimos y formamos amistad antes de formarnos como un grupo.**

**En esta historia está llena de ideas de las hipótesis de que pasaría en México y en diversos países de américa latina.**

**Este forma parte de un proyecto que eh estado trabajando en el tiempo en el que me eh juntado con los Extraditables. Tengo varios personajes y situaciones que eh escrito en pequeños fragmentos que estado escribiendo en el último año.**

**Espero sus críticas de esta introducción.**

**Espero que tengan un buen día.**


	2. Jesús y Marie

Habían pasado los días y Marie había cumplido su palabra de devolver la playera de Jesús, lo hizo en el mejor estado posible, las sirenas en sus habitad tiene habitaciones burbuja en las que guardan cosas que no pueden estar mojadas por lo que pudo secarla y ponerla en contenedor adecuado para que no se mojara de nuevo.

Cuando fue entregar la playera, Jesús estaba en casa de sus abuelos ahí Marie fue recibida por este que estaba ahí. Él ya había puesto sobre aviso de la llegada de la sirena a sus abuelos, estos recibieron a la sirena muy amablemente.

En la mesa doña Toña serbia algo muy común para los seres humanos que viven en baja california sur, birria.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Pregunto la sirena intrigada la cual es la primera vez que veía el platillo.

-Es cosido de carne de chivo sazonado con chiles y especies. Me imagino que esto no comes por estar debajo del agua.-

Respondía la empleada doméstica, era muy extraño para la señora ver a una sirena muy sacado de contexto para esta señora pero aun así era muy agradable Marie. Para doña Toña se le hacia una muchacha muy guapa, doña Toña había estado trabajando con los abuelos de Jesús desde que este era un niño y la sola idea de que se hiciera pareja y sentara cabeza con una chica así de guapa le gustaba.

-Comer comida cocida es algo que no haga en mucho tiempo, como soy una sirena tropical pertenezco a la clase alta pero desde que me fui de casa a independizarme hace un año que no como algo cosido.-

Esto llama la atención de los abuelos de Jesús, especialmente de don Ernesto.

-Mi nieto me conto que trabajas para protección anima del reino sirena, pero tú dices que eres de la clase alta. ¿Cómo viven las sirenas como tú?-

-Bueno señor Ernesto, vivimos en ciudades acuáticas y la mayoría de las sirenas y tritones no podemos darnos el lujo de tener una cocina en casa, debido a lo complicado que es mantener esos lugares, solo los restaurantes y familias acomodadas pueden tener cocinas pues son los únicos que pueden mantener las condiciones adecuadas, comemos la mayoría de los alimentos crudos.

Las cocinas están en habitaciones sin agua y libres de humedad, cuando vivía con mis padres ellos son nobles locales y querían que yo me casara en un matrimonio arreglado y montón de cosas en que debía obedecerlos. Me moleste un montón, ya que hacer eso hubiera tirado por a la basura todo lo que estudie en administración de empresas, yo quería seguir el negocio familiar pero mi padre espera que yo le dé un nieto varón. Me canse y decidí irme de casa a hacer mi vida, papa solo me dijo que esperara a qué momento vuelvo a rastras a casa.-

No pienso darle el gusto a mi papa.-

En eso los abuelos de Jesús se ríen, Marie desconcertada pregunta ya que no comprende del porque tanta gracia.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Tu actitud, es igualita a la de nuestro Jesús, se peleó con su papa por motivos similares con su padre, él dijo que dejara de manejar su vida, se fue de la casa y termino su carrera de derecho por sus propios medios.-

Explico Constanza la abuela de Jesús la cual es llamada Coni por sus familiares y conocidos. Constanza le agrada mucho Marie al grado que le gusta para su nieto, no le importa las dificultades físicas de su especie, una mujer así vieja sabe lo que lo que le conviene a su familia.

-Jesús, me agrada esta chica, tiene carácter, es agradable y está muy guapa, no importa que tenga cola de pescado, invítala salir mijo.-

Esto sonroja a los dos mencionados, nunca paso por su cabeza esas intenciones, Jesús solo quería que sus abuelos conocieran una sirena real y Marie solo devolver la playera de Jesús. Pensar en una relación era muy apresurado, más del hecho de ser de diferentes especies, el no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo funcionaria una relación de pareja con una sirena.

-Coni ya déjalos, apenas se acaba de conocer hace una semana y de forma muy accidentada. Si hay algo entre ellos, el tiempo lo dirá aunque si me gustaría que mi nieto tenga por ahí una novia, desde la universidad que no le conozco otra, todas se les fueron porque tuvo que cambiarse de escuela y la última se fue a estudiar idiomas a estados unidos.

Dejamos que dios quiera y estos jóvenes salgan juntos. Pero ya fue mucha charla que se enfría la comida.

Después de la comida se continuó con la plática, Marie se veía muy satisfecha con lo que comió, doña Toña tenia ciertas dudas sobre la sirena.

-Se nota que te gusto mí comida Marie.-

-Si señora Antonia, es la primera vez que como carne de un animal terrestre, aunque algo picoso pero me gusto su platillo.-

-Gracias Marie. Por cierto. ¿Cómo te llegaste a la casa si no tienes piernas?-

-El señor el Ernesto y Jesús me cargaron, de hecho las sirenas nos podemos desplazar en tierra pero parecemos focas al hacerlo, por lo que no es practico en la sociedad humana.-

-¿Y cómo viven bajo del agua?-

-Pues de la misma forma que ustedes, solo que nosotros nadamos y nuestras casas se parecen a las de esas caricaturas humanas de seres acuáticos, muy similar a la caricatura de los Snorkels.-

-Sí, me acuerdo de esa caricatura, la solían ver los niños los noventas. No son muy diferentes a nosotros si dices que viven de forma parecida a esa caricatura.-

-Exacto, solo que con las características acuáticas, muchas de nuestra tecnología está basada para nuestra comodidad para vivir en nuestro habitad acuático… ahora que me acuerdo, no sé en que trabaja Jesús.-

Jesús se aclara la garganta y empieza a explicarle a la sirena de que trata su trabajo.

-Trabajo en la recién creada secretaria de extraespecies, nuestro deber es supervisar todo lo relacionado a estas, como salud, población y un largo etc, Marie.-

-¿Como el acta de Japón o estados unidos?-

-Ya quisiera que fuese así, técnicamente me dedico a lidiar con el hecho de que no se salgan de control, técnicamente tenemos que monitorear lo que hacen en territorio nacional y asesorarlo en asuntos legales, ellos no reciben ayudas de ese tipo, técnicamente nosotros nos encargamos del papeleo de la policía que lidia con extraespecies y demás asuntos legales, hace poco se creó zonas residenciales para extraespecies, pues no todos tienen la misma anatomía y biología, técnicamente somos una dependencia que da permisos, asesoría y hace el trabajo sucio de oficina de las dependencias de gobierno. La verdad es un martirio pero es un trabajo duro, aquí en el estado de Baja California sur las extraespecies como piden permisos para abrir locales.-

-En si eres un empleado de gobierno como yo, en mi caso es buscar redes de pesca ilegales y cualquier cosa que contamine el mar.-

-Ese el problema de otra sección de la secretaria pesca y recursos naturales, en serio que tu país aplica presión al mío, desde que supimos que los mares son un país por si mismos el gobierno ha estado tenso.

Sobre todo con lo de la contaminación, muchos fatalistas esperan que algún grupo criminal o gente corrupta haga una tontería y se desate la tercera guerra mundial. Yo sé que una buena relación diplomática y una aplicación correcta de la justicia evitaría muchos problemas a todos.-

-Lo mismo opino.-

Ambos sonrieron ante la vista de los abuelos de Jesús y doña Antonia, los viejos saben leer bien a las personas y ellos sienten que estos dos jóvenes terminarían juntos, pues ven que tienen química los dos. Los tres venían venir una relación de estos dos jóvenes y no se equivocaron.

Jesús y Marie se empezaron ver más seguido y posteriormente a salir, ambos empezaron una relación la cual era bastante estable. Aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, ya que a Jesús siempre le salían sus Jefes con trabajo extra, las cosas iban desde archivar las múltiples dependencias.

-Hola… ¡Marie!.. Si estoy muy ocupado, con solo decirte que ni eh comido… no te preocupes aquí en la oficina acabamos de pedir unas pizzas, es una pesadilla… te explico esta semana nos llegaron mucho papeleo del ejército y de la policía, los narcos hicieron uso de duendes en sus filas…-

-¡Son goblins pinche Chucho!-

-¡En mi rancho son duendes a los pinches enanitos verdes, che Poncho!.. ¿Qué te da tanta risa?.. ja. ¿Tan gracioso es para ti?.. Créeme que esto no es para nada grosero, deberías ver como se pone el jefe cuando está enojado. Te dejo, ya te lo compensare Marie… yo también te amo Marie.-

Luego colgar su móvil los compañeros Jesús empezaron a molestarlo, pues era el único de la oficina que tenía una pareja extraespecie, algunos o mejor dicho todos los de la oficina quieren saber, pues no entienden como dos personas con biología tan distinta pueden ser pareja.

Ellos ya habían visto que Jesús había conseguido una silla de ruedas para sirenas hace días, las cuales son algo caras, por el hecho de que están especialmente hechas para ellas y no se echen a perder por la humedad, la llevo a la oficina porque no la compro muy apresuradamente y ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que salía con una sirena Jesús, desde ese entonces lo atosigan con preguntas con respecto a su relación.

-Ya Chucho. ¿Dinos como te hiciste novio de esa pecesita?-

-Poncho ya deja estar con eso. Quiero terminar con estos documentos pronto.-

-Te pagamos una pizza de lo que quieras si nos cuentas el asunto, yo se que tienes hambre cabron.-

Jesús iba a protestar ante esto y a dejar en claro lo que era la privacidad de una relación pero las tripas de Jesús fueron más rudas, pues rugieron como un tiranosaurio hambriento.

Al cabo de una media hora Jesús estaba merendándose una pizza de con peperoni, champiñones y extra queso con una expresión de desagrado mientras sus compañeros le miraban impacientes.

-¿Cómo pude dejarme manipular con una pinche pizza?-

Dijo mientras comía, era claro que el hambre es un buen disuasivo, Jesús no había comido nada en lo absoluto en las últimas horas por estar trabajando, ahora tenía que satisfacer el morbo y el hambre de chisme de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-OK… ya estoy satisfecho y tengo que contarles a ustedes el cómo me ice novio de Marie. Bien ella y mantuvimos contacto después de que ella me devolviera mi playera, un dia ella me llamo para ir partido de blitsball un deporte de especies marina, me dijo que si quería ir. Como no tenía nada que hacer fui.

La verdad no comprendí nada de ese deporte, pero era súper entretenido ver a los tritones nadar bajo aquella pecera que parecía estadio en la playa.-

Jesús remonta al momento en que estaba viendo aquel partido con Marie, ella era fanática de ese deporte y no quería ir sola a verlo, habían ido a una pecera/estadio que se edificó en la playa, el dichoso deporte se volvió un evento muy espectacular para los mexicanos, pues era simplemente espectacular ver un deporte que parecía una mescla entre futbol y baloncesto bajo el agua mientras los tritones maniobran a gran velocidad bajo el agua, simplemente un espectáculo digno de ver.

Marie estaba emocionada con el partido, gritaba y se jalaba de los cabellos mientras disfrutaba del juego.

-¡ESO ES FALTA! ¡EXPULSEN AL TRITON TIGRE! ¡COMO NO PODIAN QUITARLE EL BALON AL MAKO MALDITOS TRAMPOSOS!-

A Jesús le dio gracia, pues así ponía mientras veía el futbol por la televisión.

-Se ve que estas bien metida en esto, yo estoy viendo jugar a estos tritones y no tengo ni idea de que estén haciendo, yo solo me entretengo con sus faroleadas. Te pones igual que yo cuando juega mi equipo y le hacen falta.-

-Lo que pasa es que me emociono mucho… ¡ESO NO ERA PENAL! ¡NO LO ERA! ¡MALDITO ALBITRO CIEGO! ¡PONTE TUS GAFAS!-

-Y mi mama decía que yo era muy gritón. Jajaja-

Marie se mordía las uñas, gritaba groserías en francés, Jesús solo sonreía al ver lo apasionada que era la sirena con su pasatiempo, recordándole mucho que a él le apasiona el futbol, sentía que ella tan similar a él pero al mismo tiempo tan distinta, el volvió sus ojos al juego, no entendía ni un carajo pero ver las piruetas y maniobra de esos tritones escualo le eran entretenidas de ver.

-¡GOOOOL!-

Grito eufórica Marie, su equipo había anotado y eso la hacía feliz, ver la cara de felicidad de la sirena complacía mucho a Jesús el cual entiende perfectamente el sentimiento de la sirena, pues el sentía lo mismo cuando su equipo los Tigres, el Manchester o la selección de futbol de México anotaban un gol.

Cuando termino el juego, Jesús cargo a Marie a afuera del recinto, la sirena se veía muy contenta.

-Gracias por haberme traído a ver jugar a los Lanceros del Pacifico, es que no alcance boletos del lado de las especies marinas, solo del lado de los terrestres, estaban baratos y necesitaba a alguien que me moviera sin problemas.-

Dijo algo apenada Marie pero para Jesús esto no era ninguna molestia, al contrario le fue entretenido.

-No te preocupes Marie, era tu equipo el que viniste a ver, además me fue entretenido ese juego, no entendí nada pero verles hacer tantas machincuepas en el agua a esos tritones fue un show entretenido.-

-Gracias por arrastrarte a mi capricho.-

-La verdad tenía curiosidad. ¿Tienes hambre? Por aquí cerca hay un lugar en el que venden unos ricos tacos de barbacoa.-

Así empezó todo, unas idas a comer, llevarla a una fiesta de una prima de Jesús que en su vida había conocido una sirena, bucear con ella y un largo etc. Cuando se percataron de que llevaban una relación se dieron cuenta que la familia de Jesús daba por sentado de que la sirena era la novia de este.

Luego el compro una silla de ruedas para poder llevarla a mas lugares y así conociese más la cultura mexicana. Era más fácil sacar a Marie del mar que Jesús visitara una ciudad o pueblo de sirenas por las complicaciones tecnológicas, al final anunciaron su noviazgo a la familia de Jesús, porque Marie estaba peleada con sus padres.

Regresando al presente a la oficina de Jesús.

-Se lo anuncie a mis familiares en mi cumpleaños. Cuando lo ice doña Toña recibió cinco mil pesos de mis abuelos porque aposto con ellos de que anunciaría mi noviazgo en mi cumpleaños, es muy feo que tus familiares apuesten de tus decisiones.

-¿Así que empezó como un accidente, empezaron a frecuentarse y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya eran novios?-

-Básicamente.-

Esa respuesta no tenía muy satisfechos a sus compañeros de trabajo, puesto que Jesús no la cortejo ni nada, solo se dio naturalmente. Esto era decepcionante para los compañeros de trabajo, pues ellos sabían que las sirenas tienden a ser más melodramáticas que protagonista de telenovela mexicana. Pero eso no deja que uno en particular pregunte algo que lo haga atorarse la pizza que se estaba tragando.

-¿En dónde tienen el biscocho las sirenas?-

En ese momento Jesús tenia atorado en el esófago su comida, se golpeaba el pecho tratando de no ahogarse sin mucho éxito, por fortuna tenía un refresco de una reconocida marca. Ya pasado el peligro ve a su compañero Poncho el cual pregunto esa cosa tan indiscreta.

-¡ESO NO PREGUNTA TAN DE REPENTE!-

Contesto molesto Jesús, el cual se comía con los ojos a Poncho el cual trata de calmar un poco a Jesús, el cual el mismo provoco con su peculiar pregunta.

-Sereno moreno. Yo solo tengo curiosidad, sabemos que andas con la sirenita desde hace cuatro meses y las extraespecies tienen fama de cachondas, además no sé cómo te acostarías con un pescado.-

Jesús ya tenía la vena saltada y pulsante, era obvio que no le gusta el rumbo en el que va la plática, pero conociendo la situación y sus compañeros les molestarían hasta saber detalles de Marie.

-Primero, Marie a pesar de tener agallas está más emparentada con los humanos y mamíferos marinos, no es un pescado, segundo; ¿Se han puesto a pensar por que las sirenas y tritones usan faldas? Es para cubrir sus genitales, ellos tienen sus partes a la misma altura que nosotros.-

Pero las preguntas incomodas no acaban ahí, pues doña Clara, la típica señora veterana de oficina de gobierno hace la pregunta que sonrojar a Jesús a niveles astronómicos.

-¿Cómo haces el amor a una sirena Jesús? Ha de ser bien complicado. Lo digo porque no tienen piernas las sirenas y ha de ser medio difícil tener sexo con una.-

La señora Clara lejos de preguntar con malicia lo hace con auténtica preocupación, era más que obvia su ignorancia, doña Clara siempre ha sido amable con todos en la oficina y siempre era la que más se preocupa por los demás. Jesús no te tenia de otra que contestar.

-Lo hacemos de frente, ya que es de la única forma en la se puede tener sexo con una sirena, no es muy complicado, el problema es encontrar un lugar adecuado.-

-¿A qué se refieres con adecuado?-

-Vera doña Clara, no es por presumir pero tengo mucha energía y dejo bien cansada a mi novia luego del sexo, pero el problema es que una sirena no puede dormir fuera del agua, ellas pueden estar fuera del agua un tiempo pero no tanto, además ellas necesitan constantemente agua, una sirena bebe mucha agua para mantener hidratadas sus agallas fuera de esta. Aparte el agua clorada le hace mucho daño a cualquier sirena o tritón, tengo que preparar una alberca inflable con agua de botellón para que podamos tener relaciones y ella pueda recuperar energías mientras duerme, además un humano si puede dejar embarazada a una sirena por lo que siempre estoy precavido con preservativos.

-Oh vaya. ¿Tienes otros problemas con ella por ser de otra especie?-

Doña Clara movió la plática por rumbos un poco menos "picantes", pues la señora tenía un montón de curiosidad sobre la biología de las sirenas, después del descanso y comer, Jesús y sus compañeros terminaron sus respectivos trabajos, salieron muy tarde de trabajar, por fortuna Jesús tenia coche, un compacto de cierta empresa alemana que le compro a su abuelo, era usado pero le serbia muy bien para moverse.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta e irse a descansar una voz lo detiene en seco.

-Jesús.-

El mencionado voltea y ve que se trata de alguien que no veía en años, un hombre con el que no congeniaba del todo y por eso tuvieron fricciones en el pasado.

-Papa… ¿Qué te motivo a buscarme luego de tantos años? Debe ser algo muy importante. ¿Mama está bien?-

Era clara la desconfianza de Jesús ante su padre, el cual se acerca a el muy lentamente para que pudiesen hablar frente a frente.

-No hijo, es solo que necesito de tu ayuda, ya sabes el fiasco que ha sido el partido y necesito…-

-¡NO PAPA!-

Respondió molesto Jesús a su padre, esta ve baja la mirada suspirando en espera de la respuesta de su hijo.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque Fátima, Guadalupe y yo nos fuimos de casa?-

El no respondía, sabia el porqué de esa pregunta de su hijo, sabia la respuesta pero no quería responderla, porque eso no lo quería admitir delante de su hijo pero tampoco podía objetar el reproche de su hijo Jesús.

-Veo que lo olvidaste, entonces te lo recordare. Mama y tú querían cumplir sus sueños frustrados a través de nosotros. Mama tenía el sueño de ser artista y nunca lo logro, obligo a mis hermanas a tomar clases de actuación desde muy pequeñas, siendo que ellas tenían otros deseos, Guadalupe quería aprender karate y Fátima doctora, ellas se cansaron de ti y el abuelo te lo advirtió pero no lo escuchaste. Guadalupe se fue conmigo y término casándose con un buen hombre y Fátima… ya sabes que paso con ella, se embarazo de su novio y se fue a vivir con él.

Yo me fui buscar trabajo y acabe mi carrera por mis propios medios porque no voy a cumplir tus sueños frustrados por ti.-

-Hijo… me dejaron un ultimátum y que buscara alguien con un historial limpio, tu eres el único que encaja en esos requisitos. Por favor hijo, esto es una oportunidad única en tu vida.-

-El PRI ya está muy quemado y sus días contados. Yo trato de ayudar a mi manera y si avanzo de puesto será por mis propios medios.-

-Y si te digo que esto lo hago por una de tus hermanas.-

-¿¡En que pinche pedo te metiste papa?!

**Notas de paradoja.**

**En este episodio me enfoque en qué tipo de relación tienen Marie y Jesús escogiendo una en la que ambos tienen química y que se fue dando de forma natural, pues tengo planeado que tengan una relación basada en la empatía mutua entre los dos.**

**Otra es que como podrán haberse dado cuenta es que Jesús no tiene la mejor relación con sus lo mismo que Marie, pero eso lo explorare a futuro.**

**Si esto aun se lleva a cabo en el universo de monster musume, esperen referencias del manga y el anime.**

**Espero que les aya gustado este episodio.**


	3. La propuesta

**Monster musume no me pertenece, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.**

**Este fic contiene escenas maduras y lenguaje maduro, se recomienda discreción.**

En la ciudad había un pequeño restaurante en medio de una avenida que no era muy concurrida antes pero desde que agarro cierto prestigio cierto establecimiento era muy concurrida, este era un restaurante de las ya conocidas garnachas, este era bastante conocido por el hecho de que las trabajadoras y dueñas son Aracne saltarinas. Las arañitas eran famosas por ser muy trabajadoras, su buen servicio y por servir los mejores sopes y flautas de toda la ciudad.

Era toda una familia, eran como diez Aracne, cuatro eran camareras, seis y un humano que en la cocina que no era más que el padre de nueve de estas estas arácnidas señoritas, la más mayor de todas las Aracne era la madre que junto a su marido y sus otras hijas preparaban. El lugar siempre tenía gente especialmente los fines de semana y curiosamente era un viernes.

La gente no solo iba por la comida sino también a ver a las Aracne, en ese lado de la republica que era Baja California sur era extremadamente raro verlas siendo que eran muy comunes en el centro y sur del país.

Verlas andar tan apuradas y moverse era muy curioso además de su infantil apariencia de las saltarinas, era un show digno de verse. Verlas llevar las ordenes en ese restaurante con aquella decoración tan particular, las paredes pintadas de amarillo con varios cuadros que tenían imágenes de artistas clásicos mexicanos reconocidos, mesas de plástico blancas, sillas de plástico con el logotipo de una reconocida empresa refresquera, las salsas en molcajetes de plástico, parecía que el lugar gritaba amo a México a todo pulmón.

Jesús veía a su padre con cara de lastima mientras este parecía hundirse en pozo de desesperación eterna, sin previo aviso llega una saltarina de exoesqueleto marrón con blanco patrones atigrados, de cabello castaño agarrado en dos simpáticas coletas pequeñas, la saltarina le muestra su mejor sonrisa viéndolos con sus ojos purpura.

-Bienvenidos sean a la Araña Feliz. ¿Qué van a ordenar?.. ¡AH! ¡Joven Jesús! Que gusto verlo por aquí.-

-Hola Carla, sírveme una orden de flautas y tráigame una agua de horchata sin hielo para acompañar y a mi papa tráele una orden de sopes y una Puca cola.-

-¡Oh! ¡Usted es el papa del joven Jesús?-

-Si… me llamo Alfredo…-

Respondió de forma temerosa el padre de Jesús, la presencia de la Aracne le incomodaba mucho, Jesús solo sonreía de forma burlona y no era para menos.

Resumiendo lo que paso hace una hora, Alfredo estaba buscando a un candidato totalmente con historial limpio para las próximas elecciones de Baja california sur y su hijo era el candidato adecuado, el asunto que el jefe de Alfredo es suegro de su hija Fátima y amenazó con hacerle algo si no encontraba a un candidato digno.

El asunto es que Jesús conoce bien al suegro de su hermana Fátima lo cual era asunto de rutina para él. Fernando Lomas era el típico hombre poderoso que suelta amenazas a sus empleados para que hagan su trabajo a modo de ultimátum, pero había una pequeña cosa que Alfredo no sabía.

Fernando era incapaz de dañar a alguien en serio por una represalia de ese tipo, menos a la santa mujer que le aguanta las estupideces a su "incompetente" hijo. El señor Fernando es un hombre influyente que es experto en el arte de la manipulación emocional, pero en si no sería capaz de dañar a la esposa de su hijo y madre de sus nietos. En pocas palabras Fernando manipulo a Alfredo usando dotes de manipulación y posición de poder, porque si eso llega a los oídos de la esposa de Fernando este último dormiría en su oficina el resto de su vida.

Al explicarle esto Jesús a su padre se sintió como un idiota que cayó en la trampa de un estafador que le había quitado su patrimonio, pero aun así Jesús escucho la propuesta de su padre pero antes de tomar alguna decisión decidió joderlo por idiota y de paso desquitarse un poco de él.

-Su hijo ayudo a mis papas con el papeleo para sacar el permiso para poner este negocio, las extraespecies tenemos que tener un permiso para poner negocios en el país. Su hijo facilito mucho las cosas aconsejando a mis padres para poner este negocio. Espere un momento que les traigo sus órdenes.-

Carla se retira alegremente a entregar las ordenes de Jesús y su padre, ya lo suficientemente lejos la saltarina Jesús suelta una leve carcajada.

-¡En serio te pasas Jesús!-

-Eso es por asustarme y ahora te hago sufrir con tu aracnofobia papa. Es en serio que no conozcas bien a tu jefe, el mío es un gritón majadero pero sabemos hasta donde llega el licenciado Morales, tú ni siquiera sabes los límites de tu jefe. Además no tienes por qué temerles a las saltarinas, son de las especies de liminales arácnidas más dóciles, si te asusta una arañita tan pequeña ya me imagino que te zurrarías en tus pantalones ante una serket mexicana o una Aracne tarántula, esas son como de dos metros más o menos.-

Al oír esto Alfredo traga saliva, pues no se imagina encontrarse con una tarántula o un escorpión de dos metros. Su hijo sí que era cruel con él, ya de por si una miserable arañita de jardín le causa miedo, una Aracne de seguro lo mata del susto.

-Referente a lo que fuiste a buscarme te diré que no.-

-¡¿Por qué?! Tienes las cualidades para el cargo hijo.-

-Ese no es el punto, no puedes elegirme así como así como candidato papa, ni siquiera eh subido en la jerarquía de la política.-

-Te lo explique desde un principio, quieren a alguien que esté limpio y tenga las cualidades, un candidato al cual no le puedan encontrar nada turbio, además eres bastante reconocido por toda la ciudad. Sabes que la mayoría de los negocios que hay de extraespecies te tienen alta estima.-

-Pero son de extraespecies y son muy pocos.-

-Pocos tal vez pero populares a mas no poder. A diferencia de los humanos, las extraespecies son más agradecidas. Ayudaste legalmente a la gran mayoría de estos y estos a su vez subieron su popularidad, los comerciantes saben que tendrías el apoyo de las extraespecies comerciantes, serán un grupo pequeño pero con el potencial de jalar más gente. Tú sabes muy bien que sin palancas o ayudas no llegaras lejos Jesús. Esto no se trata de cumplir mi sueño frustrado de triunfar en la política, se trata de recobrar el voto del pueblo.-

Jesús mira a su padre, el entiende la situación tan precaria que está pasando el partido político de su padre, pero aun así el que su padre lo haya venido a buscar tragándose su orgullo con esa treta tan barata, pensó que era el momento de ceder el también.

-De acuerdo papa, pero tengo dos condiciones, la primera que no se vea tan forzado y la segunda que le digan todo a suegra de mi hermana.-

Alfredo se quedó quieto por unos momentos y no pudo evitar reírse, no conocía bien a la suegra de su hija Fátima, pero según Jesús era una mujer de mucho carácter.

-Jajaja. Está bien hijo, es un trato muy razonable.-

-Aquí está su comida y sus bebidas, buen provecho caballeros.-

Carla aparece de repente y Alfredo siente que se le va salir el corazón del pecho ante la presencia de la Aracne, el trata de disimular su miedo lo más que puede pero su sudor lo delata o eso cree el.

-Veo que está sudando mucho. ¿Quiere que suba la velocidad del ventilador de techo?-

-No gracias señorita, así estoy bien, es que probé la salsa antes de que llegara la comida y esta picosa como me gusta.-

En ese instante Jesús hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírse, ver a su padre disimular el terror que le tenía a la tierna Carla era algo que no tenía precio en lo absoluto.-

-Bueno, si necesita algo más no dude en pedirlo.-

En cuanto se fue la Aracne, Jesús empieza a salirle unas risas, Alfredo ya estaba muy molesto.

-¿Te parece gracioso?-

-Sí, pero nada supera a la vez que mama te dijo que quería cilantro… jajajaja-

-Qué hijo tan irrespetuoso eres…-

-Di que acepte tu estúpida propuesta y salve tu culo, tengo el derecho de ser tan irrespetuoso como se me dé la gana y traga de una vez o llamo a Carla.-

-Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos.-

-Los cuervos son magníficas mascotas.-

Ambos empiezan a reírse y empiezan a comer. Alfredo le comenta que ver a su hijo en unos días para que se vea con su jefe Fernando. ¿Por qué acepto Jesús la propuesta?

La respuesta es que su padre fue a suplicarle ayuda para salvar su trabajo, Jesús sabe que si se queda sin trabajo no podría darle la vida a la que su madre estaba acostumbrada, el aprecio que su padre se tragara su orgullo y por ultimo… ¿Qué tenía que perder? Nada, solo una oportunidad de alcanzar puestos de trabajo más altos, para Jesús esta era una oportunidad que pensada sin el peso del orgullo era demasiado valiosa para ser ignorada, él había logrado una buena reputación con mucha gente, era algo que no podía desaprovechar.

Mientras se arreglaba eso Jesús quedo con Marie en casa de el, por lo regular compraba bastante botellones para poder llenar la alberca inflable en la que ella dormía cuando pasaban la noche juntos, pero eso iba a cambiar en este instante pues le había llegado por correo una máquina que quita el cloro del agua, un producto para piscinas o casas en las vivan tritones y sirenas.

Le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero no solo filtraba el cloro, sino también un montón de impurezas en general por lo que se ahorraría un montón en botellones o garrafones de agua.

Ese día Jesús trajo varias cosas que le gustan a su novia entre ellas frutas ya que para las sirenas es un manjar la fruta y rara la vez comen.

Jesús había preparado un montón de cosas para pasarla ellos bien, no todos los miembros de su especie tienen acceso a servicio de streaming de producciones humanas y Marie quería ponerse al corriente para ver esa película de la que tanta gente se pone hablar que va ser el fin de una larga saga de películas.

Jesús fue a recoger a su pareja a la playa y de ahí se fueron a comprar una pizza para ver ese maratón de películas.

La sirena disfruto mucho de su función privada pero su novio tenía unos planes distintitos, Marie sintió como su novio le quita su biquini y empieza a besarla en el sofá, cuando se separan ella le responde.

-Te sabe la boca a cebollas.-

-A ti también.-

Ambos se ríen continuando dándose besos y caricias, al final Jesús se quitó la ropa y ella su falda que cubría sus partes íntimas, Jesús no tardo nada en meter sus dedos en la vagina de su pareja, Marie gime con el juego de dedos de su pareja esta que le quita su mano su mano de su vagina, la sirena mira coquetamente a su novio humano.

-Ya basta de juegos. ¿Dónde está esa caja de condones?-

-¿Tan rápido quieres ir al grano?-

-¿Sabes que día es hoy mi amor?-

-Ño…-

-Es luna llena y es un martirio para mí como te eh contado una vez. Créeme lo que menos quiero es jugar.-

-Jajaja… ¿Cuantos vírgenes desesperados están ahorita en calle?-

-No lo sé y ni me importa. Ponte esa cosa que hoy me toca arriba.-

-A la orden mi capitana.-

Jesús obedeció e iniciaron su coito, Marie se trepo arriba de su novio y sin mucho esfuerzo la sirena se metió el miembro de su pareja, sin perder tiempo empezó a mover sus caderas de forma lenta.

-Esto es lo mejor, no sabes el martirio que tendría esta noche, en la región no hay supresores para el celo lunar, hay un desabasto en toda la costa del pacifico… ¡ah!-

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué del desabasto?-

-No lo sé…mmm… pero prefiero hacerlo contigo que permitir que otro macho se aproveche de mi celo.-

La pelirroja acelera su movimiento de caderas, en cuanto a Jesús él se limita a disfrutar y sujetarla bien para que no se resbale para otro lado, el disfrutaba de la iniciativa de su novia, Marie se movía con ritmo mientras Jesús veía como sus hermosos pechos se movían con ritmo, el solo disfrutaba y nada más.

-Pues me alegro de ser tan privilegiado. Oh si… no te detengas mamacita.-

Así estuvieron hasta que Jesús eyaculo lo cual significa que debían cambiar condón, Marie se había venido antes pero el efecto del astro celeste no la había cansado, ella quería tener el control y siguieron con la misma pose hasta que la sirena termino rendida. Jesús miro que solo le quedaban como dos condones de la caja y la caja era de diez, normalmente usa como unos cuatro y normalmente es ella la que no puede ni con su alma.

Afortunadamente tenia suficientes fuerzas para llevarla a la alberca inflable que le servía de cama, Jesús tenia ahí justo al lado un sillón, él sabía que no podían dormir en la misma cama por la biología de ella, si estaba un tiempo tan prolongado fuera del agua se asfixiaría Marie, por eso prefería dormir en ese sillón de forma improvisada.

Ya al día siguiente Marie se las ingenia para cocinar, si un minusválido puede hacer lo mismo que una persona buena y sana es más que obvio que una sirena también puede. La pelirroja había aprendido a usar la cocina entre las interacciones con la abuela de Jesús y doña Toña, no era una experta pero se defendía.

Mientras ella hacia unos huevos fritos (Marie tenia debilidad por estos y ponerles salsa picante), luego de pasar esa luna llena y ponerse al corriente con esa saga de películas, Marie termino muy cansada ayer y amaneció con hambre la pescadita.

En eso Jesús se despierta y huele la comida, el ya sabía que estaba haciendo su novia, él se hubiera puesto a cocinar pero si algo tenía en común con su novia era el hecho de que son muy testarudos los dos.

El decide agregar algo más al desayuno al sacar una botella de jugo de naranja y algo de fruta que tenía en el refrigerador. Cuando Marie termina sirve los huevos en la mesa, Jesús platos y vasos para la fruta y jugo.

Ambos se disponen a comer pero Jesús prende una pequeña tv que tenía en la cocina la cual siempre estaba sintonizada en el canal de noticias, aunque la verdad las noticias no siempre eran buenas nuevas en México.

-¿Por qué nunca hay buenas noticias? Narcos, balaceras, aumentos a la gasolina y las estupideces de algún gobernante de turno… ¿Para cuanto se va a acabar esto?-

Marie se le quedo viendo a Jesús al escuchar eso, no conoce del todo bien la situación de México, solo había escuchado unas cuantas cosas, cosas no muy agradables sobre el crimen que hay en la nación.

-México tiene buenos recursos y no está para nada atrasado tecnológicamente. ¿Por qué hay tantos problemas?-

-La respuesta se resume en muchos problemas que se juntan formando la receta perfecta para el desastre mi amor.-

-¿Qué problemas?-

-Empecemos por la actitud del Mexicano en sí, veras que aquí en México hay toda clase de gente, pero el problema que más abunda es la mentalidad del "que no tranza no avanza".-

-¿"El que tranza no avanza"?-

-Te lo explicare, tranzar es estafar, sacar ventaja con alevosía y ventaja, en si es joder y pisotear a quien sea para obtener beneficios, toda persona ha hecho eso alguna vez, pero parece que aquí ciertas personas no son conscientes del daño que hacen. Luego está la corrupción que lo permite, siendo esto un problema, luego se encuentra el crimen en general y el sistema de justicia ineficiente, no es secreto que el crimen organizado que se ha infiltrado en el gobierno y hace casi lo que quiere, después tenemos la educación del mexicano promedio, la cual no es precisamente la mejor del mundo, claro que cada país tiene los mismos problemas en mayor o en menor medida, pero en México parece que va explotar.

Es como me lo dijo mi amigo Héctor una vez, "México es como un vaso con agua parado en un palo que se tambalea constantemente el cual es constantemente pateado y pateado, pero por alguna razón inexplicable se mantiene estable".-

-Te entiendo, en mi país hay mucha estabilidad económica pero tiene problemas sociales, en el Reino Neptune la gran mayoría de los pobladores sirenas y tritones tienen una gran afición a los dramas trágicos, ha habido un problema de migración para cumplir la fantasía de amor trágico escapándose con su pareja, lo normal es que se escapen con un humano en las zonas costeras…-

Jesús mira fijamente ligeramente sorprendido pero Marie se percata de lo que iba a decir su novio con una sonrisa alegre.

-Pero lo nuestro es una relación sana y no enfermiza, ya que no eh hecho dramas estúpidos.-

-Pero te gustan los dramas, lloraste cuando se murió Pedro en "Guerra del Infinito" y dijiste que es una de tus películas favoritas junto a la del perro Hachiko.-

-Una cosa es que me guste las películas que me hagan llorar y otra muy distinta crearme un drama que me haga llorar a mi o hacer llorar a alguien más. No soy como las otras sirenas taradas, yo si se diferenciar la realidad de la ficción.-

Jesús se le queda viendo pensativo unos momentos a Marie.

-¿Sabes? Que digas. "Yo si se diferenciar la realidad de la ficción" es algo extraño que salga de tu boca, es que eres una sirena y hasta donde sé tú tienes súper poderes de hipnotismo con tu voz y según tu sabes usar magia…-

-La ironía, lo se.-

-No sé el alcance de tu magia, según me contaste puedes curar heridas y regenerar tejidos, además de dormir a la gente como un jigglypuff.-

-Ya te dije que todas las sirenas podemos influir el comportamiento con la frecuencia de nuestros cantos y la magia es una disciplina que requiere mucho estudio, primero debo saber primero la biología de alguien para poder curarle, por eso no puedo curar criaturas terrestres como tu…. Volvamos al tema Jesús.

El problema de la migración de sirenas es que están sobre poblando las zonas costeras de los residentes locales y se vuelven un gasto excesivo para ambos gobiernos, además de que muchas de estas son estafadas con el cuento de que una poción les dará piernas como la poción de la bruja Úrsula de la sirenita de Disney.

Esto está haciendo que haya problemas serios, la reina no a dicho nada al respecto y el parlamento están como loco, es como si el país perdiera la cabeza, los tritones en su mayoría se preguntan qué les pasa a la mayoría de las sirenas y las minorías ni saben que opinar, solo les queda trabajar, si esto sigue así bajara muy drásticamente la población de sirenas del reino Neptune.-

-Esta clase se problemas solo se solucionarían si alguien toma las decisiones correctas aunque estas no les guste a la mayoría, de por si existe el problema territorial entre nuestras naciones Marie, si México quiere sacar recursos del mar debe dejar de contaminar, respetar las vedas de pesca y especies en peligro, pero conociendo como son es la corrupción, temo un conflicto armado por parte de tu país y el imperio Atlante.

La mayoría de la gente se los toma como un montón de peces con lanzas, pero por lo que me has mostrado no tienen nada que envidiarle a las potencias humanas en armamento. Cielos… sí que es un embrollo cabron Marie.-

-Creo que nos pasamos de intelectuales.-

-Sí, pero da mucho en que pensar… ¿Sabes? Mi papa trabaja para el PRI, un partido político y me selecciono para una carrera política para gubernatura de la ciudad.-

La sirena queda sorprendida ante la noticia, pues no esperaba semejante cosa.

-¿¡Y porque no dijiste nada ayer?!-

-Por pendejo. ¿Supongo? El asunto es que se me olvido por estar contigo anoche.-

-¡Ah! ¡Qué lindo eres Jesús! Pero no explica por qué te eligieron. Eres un empleado de asuntos del Acta interespecie y de la nada te eligen a candidato. ¿Por qué?-

-La razón es que el PRI está muy quemado y está a punto de perder su poder por el partido de Morena, así que buscan un candidato limpio que no tenga un historial sucio como el de la mayoría de sus miembros.-

-Y si estos están en tan baja estima por lo que se del PRI. ¿Por qué te eligió tu papa como candidato?-

Jesús callo por unos momentos, mientras decidía su respuesta comió un poco de huevo frito, mastico por unos momentos y luego tomo un poco de jugo. Esto impaciento un poco a su novia, pero Jesús dio con su respuesta.

-La primera razón ya te la dije, estoy limpio de antecedentes de corrupción, la segunda es que fui el mejor estudiante de mi facultad, me gradué con honores y la tercera es que pude tener más de lo que tengo por no permitirle a mi familia controlar mi vida, ya te sabes la historia, mis abuelos te la contaron Marie. El asunto es que papa vino a buscar mi ayuda desesperadamente porque de plano no encontraban a esa persona limpia, que papa se haya tragado su orgullo es más que suficiente motivo para darle una oportunidad, me veré con el jefe de este en unos días para discutirlo.

De momento solo importa disfrutar de nuestro fin de semana que aún nos falta ir a ver End Game.-

-Te lo estas tomando muy despreocupadamente esto Jesús. Mi familia es de la nobleza y conozco mucho de política a pesar de solo haberme recibido de administradora de empresas, esto puede cambiar nuestro futuro.-

Jesús miro fijamente a su novia y comprendió que tenía razón, ellos tienen una relación que va más allá de simple amantes y el resto de sus familiares aceptaron bastante bien a Marie, Jesús se ha imaginado una vida junto a la pelirroja y piensa superar las dificultades de su especie para estar con ella, el matrimonio con la sirena tropical era algo que él deseaba y era algo aprobado por su familia, incluso su abuela le dijo que si querían casarse podrían hacerlo en su casa para que la familia de Marie pudiese ir a la boda.

En si era una decisión que podría afectar mucho su relación si las cosas se daban según las expectativas, era un evento que cambiaría de una forma u otra su relación significativamente.

-Lo sé, pero si se da y funciona, si me convierto en presidente de este país te hago la primera extraespecie en ser la primera dama de un país humano, si no funciona igual te hago mi esposa en cuanto consiga un hogar en el que podamos vivir con los hijos que vayamos a tener.-

-Te lo sigues tomando muy a la ligera, eres demasiado optimista.-

-Optimista o no, un hombre debe tomar riesgos pero se seré precavido, deberé aprovechar esa oportunidad si o si.-

-Con razón le caí tan bien a tus abuelos, espero que tengas muchos aliados en esto.-

-Sí que los que los tengo, aunque no tienen suficiente poder ahora pero se que lo tendrán a futuro.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Digamos que tengo un buen presentimiento.-

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Bien creo que voy por buen camino, esta es la historia de ascensión pero tocare temas de qué pasaría si las extraespecies existieran en Mexico, pues tocare ese tema más a futuro.**

**Otra cosa es que quiero contar una trama seria y medianamente realista de lo que probablemente pasaría con los elementos de monster musume y lo que eh expuesto en mis fics, ya que todos mis fic de monmosu están conectados.**

**Esta es una precuela de un evento que sucede en uno de mis fics de monster musume y es algo que eh estado cocinando en mis demás trabajos y colaboraciones.**

**Espero sus reseñas y críticas constructivas.**


End file.
